


Happy Birthday, Mark!

by liddellmisswitch13



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddellmisswitch13/pseuds/liddellmisswitch13
Summary: It's Mark's birthday, and Chul Kyung hopes that he can do something special for his boyfriend after being together for a short time.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/Chul "Vigil" Kyung-Hwa, Mark "Mute" Chandar/Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Happy Birthday, Mark!

Chul Kyung sat in the common room, biting the end of his thumb as he struggled to think of a gift for his partner. He had known Mark for 3 years—they were friends for two, and only dated for one. The last two birthdays had been a struggle fest. It was easy to get something for Mark that he liked, but now Chul Kyung wanted to get him something that was meaningful. Both operators had never been in a relationship before, so both cruised the experience with caution.

Craig always had answers for questions like these—he was married after all. “Whatcha getting Mark for his birthday?” Craig asked with a smile. Chul Kyung was brought from his thoughts and looked over, humming.

“I don’t know. That’s my problem right now.”

Craig stroked his beard in thought. “Well, I get my wife something she likes. I go cheesy and get her this big bouquet of her favorite flowers, and maybe a piece of jewelry—if she hasn’t found something she was into beforehand.”

Chul Kyung considered it. Mark had taken a recent interest in learning Korean, which Chul Kyung had gladly agreed to teach. It was easier to communicate in public when no one knew what they were saying, and a part of him was happy that Mark wished to learn his language. “Mark doesn’t seem like the flowers and jewelry type of guy. What does your wife get you for your birthday?”

Craig chuckled. “She gets me things I need. I run through socks and boxers like crazy, so she gets me that.”

Chul Kyung chuckled too. “I mean, it’s more practical…” He sighed and placed a hand on Craig’s back in thanks. “This helped me a lot.” Craig reached around and pulled in Chul Kyung for a rough hug, a smile on the other man’s face.

“No problem, buddy. Good luck yeah?”

-

The flowers weren’t a bad idea. Chul Kyung had hopped on a bus and went into town to look in the local shops. He bought a tiny bunch of red roses, and then headed into a candy shop for some of Mark’s favorite peanut butter filled chocolates. Leaving the stores, Chul Kyung felt like he could do one more thing, but what?

A woman and her child passed him by, the woman lugging a grocery bag and the child was tugging along a lunchbox. “What are we having for dinner, Mom?” The child asked.

“I’m making your dad’s favorite. It’s his birthday today, you know!”

Chul Kyung grinned as the light bulb in his head went off. He quickly made for the supermarket and made for the appropriate areas. During one of their vacations, Mark brought Chul Kyung to York, to see where he had grown up. Of course, they had to meet the parents, but they weren’t as prude as Chul Kyung thought. Mr. and Mrs. Chander were sweet folk, who were overjoyed at the prospect that their son might finally settle down.

Mark was embarrassed the entire time, and Chul Kyung was embarrassed at how odd his English sounded. During dinner, Mrs. Chander had made something called Wolf’s Stew, a fine meal of beef, slowly cooked and marinated in onion, garlic, and beef broth. She had seasoned it with salt, pepper, and chili powder, and served them with a side of lovely mashed potatoes. She had explained that Mark always loved this stew and had been a family recipe for decades.

Taking his small haul home, Chul Kyung set his gifts down and hurried into the common room kitchen to start dinner. There wasn’t a whole lot of personal space here on base, so Chul Kyung got a lot of unwanted visitors. He shooed them away and continued with his meal preparations. Before the meal was done, Chul Kyung went down to the cafeteria, politely asking if he could use the area for tonight. The staff agreed so long as the area was clean for tomorrow.

Everything was coming together. Now, Chul Kyung had to wait for Mark to finish his work. He was lucky Mark had been busy all day. The other SAS members had taken him out to drink the night before, so his day had started slow. Mark was happy with his life. His parents had accepted Chul Kyung, and they were in a very stable place with their relationship. Mark got up from his chair and left R&D, finding a note from Chul Kyung on his locker, written in Korean “ _ Come to the Cafeteria after you’re done. -Vigil. _ ”

Mark chuckled, setting his things inside the locker and then took off towards the dining area. Everyone had cleared out, save for Chul Kyung who waited with an obvious bunch of roses behind his back. Mark smiled and walked towards him. “What’s all this then?” He asked, feeling a faint blush on his cheeks. Mark wasn’t used to these kinds of gestures, but when Chul Kyung went out of his way to do them, it made them special.

“ _ Saeng-il chughahada, _ Mark.” Chul Kyung brought out the roses and held them out to Mark with both hands. Mark chuckled, taking them with both hands as well.

“You made me dinner?” Mark asked, looking at the table that was set. A familiar smell made Mark’s mouth water, and almost brought tears to his eyes. “Did you…?” Chul Kyung smiled softly and lead Mark to the table to sit down.

“It might not be as homely as your mother’s, but I tried my best.” Chul Kyung watched the tenderness and glow in Mark’s eyes as he looked over the table. It made Chul Kyung’s smile grow and his heart thump against his chest.

“You made my mum’s stew? It smells really good.” Mark’s smile was large and so happy. He looked over at Chul Kyung and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. “ _ Gamsahamnida _ .”

Chul Kyung gave a happy sigh and nodded. “Of course… Let’s dig in.” The meal was fabulous. Mark was overjoyed at how it tasted like his mother’s, but it was made all that more special now that someone he loved deeply had made it for him. Chul Kyung listened to Mark and the night before when he went drinking with Mike, Seamus, and James. No fights had broken out, and James had gotten so drunk Seamus had to carry him back. Chul Kyung snorted, finding it just like James to do something like that.

After dinner, Mark helped Chul Kyung keep his promise to the staff and cleaned up. The two then took a small walk around the base, talking about whatever came to mind and eating the chocolate Chul Kyung had bought. “Thank you again for this lovely night.” Mark said, looking over at Chul Kyung as they crossed the quad again. Chul Kyung smiled, giving a soft nod in return.

“I could have done a little better with the presents, but I felt awkward asking for your sock size.”

Mark and Chul Kyung laughed at that, then went back towards Mark’s room. His room had a window that gave a very scenic view of the mountains behind the base, as well as the forested area there. A lot of the other operators would go there for training, or even hunting on their off days. Mark brought out a comforter and pulled out bottles of chocolate milk he had in his mini fridge.

Chul Kyung cuddled under the comfy blanket and took his chocolate milk happily. Mark joined him under the blanket, and they looked at the mountain range, counting trees until they lost track. “Thanks for a very good birthday.” Mark whispered, watching the sun turn the sky a soft pink. The autumn chill was finally arriving. “It’s the most thoughtful thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“Of course. I wanted to give you something special…this is sort of new to me too.” Chul Kyung admitted, resting his head against Mark’s shoulder.

“I enjoyed it.”

Mark turned to look at Chul Kyung and leaned in to give him a warm kiss. Chul Kyung kissed him back and cupped Mark’s cheek with his free hand. They pressed their foreheads together, smiling like dopes. “ _ Saranghae _ .” Chul Kyung said softly.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It technically was Mute's birthday yesterday, but I'm dumb as hell and felt bad because I forgot about it. Anyway, have some fluff! This boosted my serotonin levels.
> 
> Blessed Be,
> 
> Luna


End file.
